Idol Units
Idol Units are groups of two or more idols in PriPara who perform together. Usually, idol units consist of three people. There is also a three-person idol unit competition, called the Sparkling Grand Prix - a competition that the legendary Saints was formed for. Unit Ceremony In Episode 12, it is revealed that there is a ceremony concerning the creation of a three-person unit. Each idol must be in possession of two PriTickets in order for the ceremony to commence. The three idols must stand in a triangular formation. One by one, they must snap off the Friends Tickets on their PriTickets, cross their arms and trade them with each other while reciting the following: *'Idol A: '"Promise... believe in friendship." (プロミス。。。友情を信じて Pu'romisu... Yūjō o shinjite'') *'Idol B: '"Rhythm... carved in our hearts." (リズム。。。刻んで ''Ri'zumu... Kizan de) *'Idol C: '"Paradise... Our Goal." (パラダイス。。。求めて Pa'radaisu... Motomete'') *'''All: "Here, we swear to stand on stage as one." (ライブをすることをここに誓います '''Ra'ibu o suru koto o koko ni chikaimasu'') Two unit ceremonies were showcase in Episode 12. The first was between Sophie Hojo and the NMews Sisters, but was unsuccessful, as Sophie backed out of the ceremony at the last minute. Soon after, another ceremony was performed between Sophie, Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami, which was completed, forming SoLaMi♡SMILE. A third ceremony was showcased in Episode 25 between Shion Todo and the West siblings, officially forming their unit Dressing Pafé despite having debuted several episodes beforehand. SoLaMi♡SMILE underwent another unit ceremony in Episode 43, reforming their unit after they were involuntarily disbanded in Episode 38. In Episode 40, it is revealed that a unit can only be formed if there is a manager to witness the formation ceremony. A fourth ceremony was showcased in Episode 105 between Aroma Kurosu, Mikan Shiratama, and Gaaruru, officially forming Garumageddon. Gallery 12interupt.png|Laala interrupting Sophie, New, and Mew's ceremony aygyj.png|SoLaMi♡SMILE's ceremony Dressing Pafé Friend Ticket Trading.jpg|Dressing Pafé's ceremony Screenshot 32.jpg|Gaarumeddon ceremony Tricoloreceremony.png|Tricolore's ceremony mqdefault.jpg|Nonsugar's ceremony Ace9bbc8.jpg|MY☆DREAM's ceremony Dream Teams In Season 2, a concept known as Dream Teams was introduced for the Dream Theater, in which only five-person units can participate. When five idols' Cyalume Charms shine simultaneously, it indicates the formation of a compatible Dream Team. Dream Teams are able to be reset (Solamageddon Mi), unless they participate in the seasonal Grand Prixes and manage to Cyalume Change into the Dream Parade coords (Dressing Flower, Cosmic Omurice da Vinci), after which they must continue as a team in the following Grand Prixes. Known Idol Units In-Anime Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png|SoLaMi♡SMILE dressing pafe new pose.jpg|Dressing Pafé PriPara - 26 227 22.png|SoLaMi♡Dressing Arrow 2.jpg|Aromageddon 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午06.56.50.png|Saints Ep 98 9.png|Triangle B2B2014-09-20-10h37m27s239.png|NMews Sisters Ep_105_14.png|Garumageddon Monchouchou.png|Tricolore 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png|SoLa♡Ageddon Mi|link=SoLa♡Ageddon Mi|linktext=SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Bravo! Dream Flower.png|Dressing Flower 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png|Aromasoreshi Mi Ep 66 11.png|Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Ffdtftfg.JPG|Celepara Opera Company Tdjfyfuvnbf.jpeg|FriendAll Gira Galactic・Tightrope.jpg|WITH 71.jpg|MY☆DREAM *Saints *NMews Sisters *SoLaMi♡Dressing **SoLaMi♡SMILE **Dressing Pafé *Aromageddon *PriPara Police *Pink Actress *Celebrity 4 *Garumageddon *Triangle *Tricolore *NonSugar *Ucchari Big-Bangs *WITH *MY☆DREAM *EVER GOLD Dream Teams *Solamageddon Mi *Dressing Flower *Cosmic Omurice da Vinci *Aromasoreshi Mi *CelePara Opera Company *FriendAll Real Life *I☆Ris *Prizmmy☆ *Prism☆Box *Prism☆Mates Trivia *The first syllables of each line for the Unit Ceremony make up the word "PuriPara" (PriPara). Gallery In-Anime 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午06.56.50.png|Saints|link=Saints 12twinlights.png|NMews Sisters|link=NMews Sisters Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg|SoLaMi♡SMILE 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png|Dressing Pafé|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Dressing_Paf%C3%A9 Tumblr ni6nhmsyLq1rsghfro1 500.gif|SoLaMi♡Dressing|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/SoLaMi%E2%99%A1Dressing Summer!.png|Dressing Flower|link=Dressing Flower Party 16.jpg|SoLaMageddon Mi|link=SoLaMageddon Mi Ep 66 11.png|Cosmic Omurice da Vinci ffdtftfg.JPG|Celepara Opera Company FriendAll.jpg|FriendAll Ep 98 6.png|Triangle Arrow 2.jpg|Aromageddon Ep_105_10.png|Gaarumageddon Tricoloremembers.jpg|Tricolore Ep 120 22.png|NonSugar 1486458432229.jpg|Ucchari Big-Bangs Gira Galactic・Tightrope.jpg|WITH 71.jpg|MY☆DREAM Real Life Prizmmy.jpg|Prizmmy☆|link=Prizmmy☆ I☆Ris.jpg|i☆Ris|link=I☆Ris 1743691 1432906436952948 1159837160 n.jpg|Prism☆Mates|link=Prism☆Mates Prism-Box-Glitter-Way-down.jpg|Prism☆Box|link=Prism☆Box Category:Idol Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime